


索多玛

by CAOKU



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: AU,天使，双性，兄弟，Rape，囚禁。





	1. 炼狱

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：Rape，兄弟，双性，宗教，黑化。  
> 作者： 摊主@陆维坦（第1、3节，5-7节，第8节部分，及第8节以后的所有） ，两个包 @福狸王大爷 （第2、4节，及第8节部分）

1  
“Ricky，”跟在西蒙尼身后，费尔南多轻轻地在里卡多耳边说，“你看义人是不是不太对劲？我们会不会找错了？”  
“不会的，他一眼就认出我们是主派来的使者，不会有错的。”里卡多很有信心。  
“可是他刚刚……”费尔南多欲言又止，“万一弄错了呢？也许他也不是什么好人，万一这城里一个义人也没有……”  
“主说这城里有一个义人，就是西蒙尼。我们怎可怀疑主？”里卡多坚信不疑。  
“但是……”费尔南多有些脸红。西蒙尼刚才从他身边走过时，摸了他的屁股，这话他说不出口。  
“好啦，不必担心，我们只要把他带出马德里城，然后主就会降下天火，剿灭这城的罪恶。”里卡多安慰费尔南多。  
“二位尊敬的使者，”西蒙尼转过身，指着前方的两间房子，“这里就是寒舍。天就要黑了，请暂且在这里住一夜吧。”  
“多谢您。”里卡多礼貌道谢。费尔南多只是点点头，并未说话。  
靠近之后他们听到了犬吠声。一只硕大的黑狗对着一个十来岁的男孩不停吠叫，男孩举着比拳头还大的石块向黑狗砸过去，但黑狗躲开了，男孩用不堪入耳的语言咒骂着。  
“Alvaro！”西蒙尼训斥道，“客人来了，还不去准备茶水！”  
阿尔瓦罗也并没有向客人打招呼，嘀嘀咕咕似乎还在说着脏话，走进屋里去了。  
“对不起，那是我的儿子。”西蒙尼用手指指脑袋，“因为小时候生过病，脑子不太好。”  
“愿主保佑他。”里卡多同情地说。  
“他是您的独子吗？”费尔南多问道。  
“不是，我有一对双胞胎儿子，Alvaro是弟弟。”西蒙尼说着，把里卡多和费尔南多引入室内，“Isco！你在家吗？”  
里屋走出来一个小男孩，比阿尔瓦罗矮小得多，偏着脑袋眼神直勾勾地看着西蒙尼：“Alvaro去哪儿了？”  
“他在厨房烧水。”西蒙尼回头看了一眼厨房的方向，又说：“向我们的客人问好。”  
“他把Messi打死了吗？”伊斯科完全不在意西蒙尼说了什么。  
“没有，Messi在院子里。”  
“Messi总是叫，把Alvaro吵醒了，他就很生气，我说，你不能打我的狗，Messi多可爱啊……”伊斯科自言自语似的嘀咕着，神游一样走出去了，看也没看客人们一眼。  
阿尔瓦罗端着一个茶壶和几个茶杯走进来了，嘭的一声放在桌子上，一个茶杯骨碌碌从托盘上滚了下去，费尔南多眼疾手快，在桌子边缘接住了它。  
“哦对不起！”西蒙尼连忙道歉，也去抓杯子，却抓住了费尔南多的手。  
费尔南多像被烫了一样缩回手，垂着眼睑说：“没关系。”  
阿尔瓦罗却毫无歉意，昂首挺胸也走了出去。  
“您没有妻子吗？”里卡多发现这家里似乎没有女主人，便问道。  
“我的妻子在生产的时候去世了。”西蒙尼边倒茶边说。  
“抱歉，我不知道……”  
“不，不用在意。”西蒙尼把茶端给里卡多和费尔南多，“Cristina是个好女人，我很想念她。我努力想当一个好父亲，但还是有很多没做好的地方。如果Cris她在世的话，也许孩子们的情况就会好得多。”  
“一个人要抚养两个孩子确实很难，你已经做得很好了。”  
里卡多和西蒙尼聊着天，费尔南多却沉默不语，一直看着窗外。突然，费尔南多叫起来：“住手！”他惊慌地跳起来，“他们打起来了！”  
里卡多一看窗外，阿尔瓦罗把伊斯科摁在了地上，举着石块一下一下地往他哥哥头上砸。  
西蒙尼咒骂了一声冲出去，把阿尔瓦罗拽到一边，拉起挨打的伊斯科。西蒙尼愤怒地骂着小儿子，同时还指责那只叫梅西的黑狗。  
“Ricky，”屋里，费尔南多小心翼翼地说，“我真的觉得西蒙尼很不正常……还有那两个男孩……”  
“人类的生活就是这样啊，经常这么混乱，无秩序。”里卡多说。  
“你看那个小孩，他甚至都没哭……”  
里卡多仔细看，果然，满脸是血的伊斯科一声不吭，安静地站在西蒙尼身后看着他训斥阿尔瓦罗。  
“他应该也是生病了。”里卡多推测道，“那两个孩子都生病了。照顾孩子应该让母亲去做，父亲没法完成好这项工作。”  
费尔南多没有反驳。他又扭头看着窗外，正和伊斯科的目光相交。那孩子的两只大眼睛在一片血红之中非常突兀，看到费尔南多后，咧开嘴露出笑容来。费尔南多只觉得毛骨悚然，飞快地移开了目光。  
这是费尔南多第一次来到人间。虽然他已经记不清自己活了多久，但是在天堂里纯洁无暇的时光，并不能帮他积累关于人间的经验。里卡多要比他老成一些，他曾经和其他天使一起，指引犹太人离开埃及。这一次，主要惩治罪恶满盈的马德里城，但是并不想枉杀城里唯一的义人西蒙尼，于是费尔南多便奉命和里卡多一起来到马德里，拯救西蒙尼。然而，来到这里之后，费尔南多觉得义人西蒙尼有些不太对，可是里卡多毫无怀疑。费尔南多想可能只是自己还不习惯人间。  
西蒙尼训斥完毕之后，让阿尔瓦罗拉走了伊斯科，自己则走进厨房，端出了无酵饼和一些肉酱。  
“不好意思，粗茶淡饭，招待不周，还请见谅。”西蒙尼客气地说。  
里卡多道了谢。费尔南多却问：“你的儿子呢？不回来吃饭吗？”  
“哦，我让阿尔瓦罗带伊斯科去找大夫包扎了。小孩子们，总是这样，闹矛盾了就打架，过一会儿就和好了。”  
“天要黑了，他俩在外面不会有危险吗？”费尔南多有些担心。  
“没关系，他们很快就回来。”西蒙尼看起来很放心。  
费尔南多又看了他一眼，没再多说。里卡多很是随遇而安，已经开始吃起了无酵饼。  
天色越发暗了下来。当最后一缕夕阳的余晖也看不见的时候，阿尔瓦罗出现在费尔南多视野里了，他身后两步的距离跟着伊斯科。  
“开门！我们回来了！”阿尔瓦罗大声喊道。  
费尔南多还在想这个孩子真是完全没有教养，然而他很快注意到了另一个异常：伊斯科没有任何包扎。他的脸上头上干干净净，一点伤痕都没有。  
“Ricky！”费尔南多拽了里卡多一把，小声说：“这不对！那孩子的伤不见了！他不是人类！”  
里卡多没有说话，目不转睛地看着窗外。  
费尔南多顺着他的目光看出去。黑暗中出现了一些闪烁的亮光，一个两个，八个十个，越聚越多越逼越近，是一大群男人们举着火把，向西蒙尼的房子聚拢过来，很快就把这两间小房子包围了。  
“这是怎么回事？”费尔南多冲着西蒙尼大喊。  
西蒙尼低着头给自己倒了杯茶，再抬起脸时，笑容满面。费尔南多意外地看到他脸上的皱纹突然间都消失了。  
“欢迎来到马德里，我的小天使们。”他笑着说，“顺便，我叫Sergio。你们要找的西蒙尼，早就在Messi肚子里了。也有一些在这里，”他推了一下桌子上装肉酱的盘子，“我的烹饪技术很不错吧？你们都没有尝出来呢。不过，吃了这种东西，你们的翅膀还能飞起来吗，天使？”  
费尔南多捂着嘴弯下腰，剧烈地呕吐起来。

【2】

=存稿丢失，你们自己脑补吧，反正是一段强X肉=

（这段是 两个包@福狸王大爷 写的，我没有存稿，找她要！）

【3】  
费尔南多的哭泣和呻吟刺激着里卡多的耳膜，他闭上眼睛，妄图把这一切屏蔽在自己的感知之外。  
“别啊，Ricky，”克里斯哂笑着，“睁开眼睛，看清楚，告诉我，你喜欢哪个姿势？”  
“不不不……”里卡多惊恐地摇着头。然而克里斯抓着他的头发，逼着他面对着在恶魔身下无力挣扎的费尔南多。  
随着塞尔吉奥的一次次撞击，费尔南多的翅膀颤动着在地面上摩擦，洁白的羽毛凌乱不堪，折断掉落，有一些甚至带着血，飞到了里卡多的脚背上。  
克里斯从背后环住了里卡多的身体，把他的翅膀整个儿禁锢在自己怀里，而且越搂越紧，似乎想把这对翅膀挤压成碎片。他贴到里卡多耳边，压低声调说着：“你喜欢这个姿势吗？还是更喜欢我从背后操你？你想被我进你前面的洞还是后面的洞呢？”  
“什么？”塞尔吉奥忙里抽闲，还听清了克里斯的话，“天使都是这样吗？早知道我应该先操了你……”  
“滚你妈你个精虫上脑的恶魔，老子是战士！只有他们这些使者是这样……”克里斯的手探入了里卡多的长袍里，“使者，或者说，军妓——不是吗，Ricky？你说父亲为什么要创造这样的你们？他不会没有目的的。事实就是他希望你们充当军妓，为他庞大的天使军队服务。只不过大多数天使都没意识到父亲的用意，白费了父亲的苦心……”  
“克里斯！”里卡多忍受不了他对天父的不敬，“不要用你猥亵的思想抹黑主！”  
“我抹黑他了吗？”克里斯又笑起来，“Ricky，Ricky，你真是太天真。你无所不知无所不能的主，会不知道你们在这里吗？会不知道他的小南多被一个恶魔操了吗？可是他为什么不救你们？他早就知道，甚至早就知道这城里有多少恶魔，可是他还是让你们来了不是吗？”  
“不，你是恶魔，你在抹黑我主……”里卡多摇着头，“你这个恶魔，你在说谎，你在说谎……”  
克里斯笑得停不下来。他的手指沿着里卡多的股缝下滑，在褶皱处徘徊了一会儿，然后继续向下，剥开了原本是紧合的小缝，指尖顶在那颗敏感的肉粒上。里卡多的身体一阵战栗，双腿不由自主地夹紧，全靠着克里斯抱着他才没有跪在地上。  
“这不就是证据吗？你能感到快感，因为主就是希望你们这样被使用。”克里斯说。  
“不是的，不是的……”里卡多用力咬着嘴唇，试图以疼痛抵制下体那令人羞耻的感觉，可是克里斯的手指一刻不停地挑逗玩弄着他，甚至浅浅地在穴口里抽插着，一波又一波的快感不可控制地沿着他的脊背上行，几乎要让他全身瘫软。  
“克里斯……克里斯……”里卡多哭出了声，“求你了，放过我们吧……不要做那种事……我不愿意……”  
“你不愿意，哈哈，”克里斯可怕地干笑了两声，“你可以再去向大天使告发我啊，像几千年前你做的那样？”  
里卡多的身体僵硬了。上一次克里斯这样对他的时候，他们都还身在天堂。他们作为双生子，共同分享一个宫殿。某一天晚上，刚从一场战役中凯旋归来的克里斯，把他压在床上，脱掉了他的长袍，用手指开拓他的入口，试图把坚硬的阴茎插入进去。那时不谙世事的里卡多甚至不知道克里斯这样做有什么意图，可是从未体验过的陌生的快感让他害怕，于是他奋力挣扎，但是他的力道在克里斯面前不值得一提。就在这时候，年幼的费尔南多无知无觉地闯入了他们的宫殿。趁着克里斯分神，里卡多终于推开了他，抱起费尔南多飞走了。里卡多很恐慌，于是飞到了大天使安德烈的宫殿里，惊惧地阐述了克里斯奇怪的行为。  
让里卡多没想到的是，安德烈对此大为震怒。第二天，里卡多才听说，克里斯已经被天使长惩罚，从天使军的将领一夜之间沦为罪犯，在军队里服役。那时里卡多才知道克里斯所触犯的是怎样的重罪。之后不到一年，克里斯就领兵反叛，遭到流放，堕入地狱。  
“克里斯，我那时并不知道……”里卡多苍白地替自己辩解着，他当时并不是有意想要克斯里被治罪。  
“不知道那是禁忌？那你的意思，如果你知道的话，就会乖乖让我上？”  
克里斯哈哈大笑，里卡多只能绝望地哭泣。  
塞尔吉奥在奋勇冲刺了几下之后，射在了天使的身体里。费尔南多的眼里已经失去了光芒，仿佛完全没有了意识，只是在塞尔吉奥抽出时痛苦喘息了几声。他的下身一片狼藉，恶魔的精液和天使的鲜血混在一起，从那条无法闭合的小缝里不断流出。  
克里斯放松了对里卡多的钳制，里卡多立刻摔倒在地上。他爬过去扑在费尔南多身上，不断呼喊着：“南多……南多……”  
“你怎么连他衣服都没脱？你该不是阳痿吧？”塞尔吉奥抱怨道，“那你还要这么漂亮的小天使，你又用不上，真浪费！快给我吧，我又硬了。”  
塞尔吉奥伸手想去拉里卡多，然而克里斯打了个响指，一瞬间他们已经来到了克里斯在地狱中的宫殿。  
“诶？干嘛这么快就回来？”塞尔吉奥不满，“我还想让索多玛人都进来爽爽呢。”  
“要爽你去舔他们每个人的鸡巴好了。”克里斯也不客气，“我是不会在一群人类的围观下做爱的。”

【4】

=存稿丢失，你们自己脑补吧，反正是一段强x肉=

（这段也是 两个包@福狸王大爷 写的，我没有存稿，找她要！）

5  
“宝贝儿，别哭了。”克里斯亲了亲里卡多的眼睛。他紧紧地抱着这个绝望的天使，“你会有我的孩子。”  
里卡多颤抖了一下，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，大声地哭了出来。  
“啊，小天使们什么都好，就是太不耐操了。”塞尔吉奥一边在费尔南多的后穴里进出着，一边说，“我还没操几下，他就晕过去了，这和奸尸有什么区别？”塞尔吉奥伸手拍打着南多的脸，“醒醒！快醒过来！”  
克里斯根本不搭他的话茬儿，捡起刚才脱下的长袍把里卡多裹起来，抱着他站起身。  
“南多……”里卡多艰难地抓着克里斯的衣服，“你说过会救南多……”  
“我可没有说过这话。”  
“克里斯……”里卡多痛苦极了，“我求求你……我的弟弟……克里斯……求你了……”  
“塞尔吉奥！”克里斯喊道，“他都昏过去了，你就明天再操吧。”  
“滚你的我还硬着呢！难道你把你哥借我使？”  
克里斯耸耸肩向里卡多表示自己无能为力，“除非你愿意代替南多被他操。”  
“克里斯……克里斯！”里卡多哭喊着，“你为什么不阻止他！他是个恶魔根本不是你的对手，你是天堂的战神啊！你明明可以阻止他！”  
“天堂的战神……”克里斯呵呵冷笑一声，“我是堕天使，你忘了吗？早就没有荣光了……全都是因为你。”  
“对不起……”里卡多不知道自己在为什么道歉，“对不起，是我的错，对不起，求你救救南多……求你放过我们……”  
“砰砰砰！”一阵急促的敲门声穿过来，然后听见有人在喊：“开门克里斯！塞尔吉奥！我知道你们回来了你俩婊子养的！快开门！”  
“伊克尔这时候来干什么！”塞尔吉奥骂骂咧咧地，加快了在南多身体里冲刺的速度。  
克里斯瞥了一眼门口的方向，并没有去开门，而是抱着里卡多向宫殿更深处走。  
“克里斯你他妈去哪儿！你该不会让我去开门吧！”塞尔吉奥大叫。  
克里斯没理他，径自把里卡多抱进了卧室里，放在了床上。  
卡西还在拼命敲门，不断叫骂着。  
“妈的……”塞尔吉奥不得不尽快发泄完毕，草草了事之后去开了门。“敲什么敲！老子正忙着呢！”  
“你麻痹你俩倒先快活起来了！我儿子呢！”卡西揪着他的衣领大骂。  
“什么？”塞尔吉奥愣了一下，突然想起来他和克里斯并没有把阿尔瓦罗和伊斯科带回来。他俩并不是塞尔吉奥的孩子，是他向伊克尔借去演戏的。“他俩……他俩应该还在索多玛……”  
“你去死吧！”卡西愤怒地推开他，“我真应该把你裆下那二两肉切下来喂狗！”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”塞尔吉奥打着哈哈，“别急别急，我再去一趟把他俩接回来……”  
能随意在人间和地狱穿梭的只有少数恶魔，塞尔吉奥是其中之一。  
“带上我！”卡西紧紧抓住他的胳膊。  
塞尔吉奥带着卡西瞬移回了索多玛。  
索多玛人把阿尔瓦罗和伊斯科围在中间，然而并不敢继续靠近，因为阿尔瓦罗露出了凶猛的獠牙和蝙蝠的翅膀。他身旁还有那只黑色的大狗，像一头发怒的狮子般，朝着人群发出低吼。阿尔瓦罗和大狗之间，伊斯科躺在地上。  
“要完……”塞尔吉奥心说不好。伊斯科似乎是昏迷不醒的状态，翅膀歪歪扭扭地摊在地上。  
卡西怒吼了一声，火焰从天而降，溅落之处人群惊恐地躲闪，但也有人躲避不及，瞬间被烧为灰烬。卡西冲过去，抱起了伊斯科。  
塞尔吉奥也用法术驱散人群，靠近之后才看清，伊斯科的羽毛翅膀上全是血迹——等等，羽毛翅膀？  
“伊克尔你儿子怎么是天使？”塞尔吉奥难以置信地指着伊斯科白色的翅膀。  
“现在你要和我说这个？”卡西瞪着他。  
塞尔吉奥赶紧闭嘴，抓住卡西父子三人准备瞬移，大狗也紧紧咬住了他的裤脚。  
回到地狱里，卡西抱着伊斯科慌忙要去找克里斯。  
“伊克尔！”塞尔吉奥紧跟着他，“他怎么会是天使？”  
“你闭嘴！”路过躺在地上昏迷不醒的南多，卡西踢了踢他：“你都日过天使了，不知道他们能生孩子吗？”  
“可是你什么时候……”塞尔吉奥细思恐极，“难道大卫他……不会吧？”  
“对，他是使者，阿尔瓦罗和伊斯科是他亲生的。”卡西懒得解释。  
“天啊……”塞尔吉奥惊讶的合不拢嘴。他一直以为大卫是个普通恶魔，根本没看出来居然是个堕天使！他还以为卡西的孩子是随便跟哪个妓女生的。

6  
卡西抱着伊斯科闯进克里斯的卧室时，他正把失去意识的里卡多放在床上，用自己的长袍替他盖住了全身。  
“克里斯！”卡西的声音还是难掩怒火，“你得治好他！我没法让大卫看到他这个样子！你们两个混蛋居然把我儿子丢在那种地方！”  
强大如卡西这样的恶魔，也没有半点儿治愈他人的能力，所以他只能来找克里斯。  
克里斯检查了一下伊斯科，淡淡道：“他没什么大事，只不过翅膀有伤口而已。”  
克里斯用两根手指摁在伊斯科的眉心，没一会儿他就醒了过来。  
伊斯科睁开眼睛，一把紧紧搂住了卡西：“爸爸……我好疼啊……”  
大狗在他俩的脚边打转，摇着尾巴。阿尔瓦罗不说话，只是踮着脚看卡西怀里的伊斯科。  
“你不能把他的翅膀也治好吗？”卡西问克里斯。  
“天使的翅膀，我治不好，让他自己养着吧。”克里斯懒懒的，拒绝了卡西的请求。  
伊斯科轻声哭泣起来。阿尔瓦罗说：“别哭，我也有翅膀，我可以带你飞。”  
伊斯科倚靠在卡西肩膀上，轻轻点了点头。  
“我以后再也不会相信你们俩了……什么玩意都是……”卡西骂骂咧咧。  
“是塞尔吉奥找你借的孩子，你找他。”克里斯耸耸肩膀，表示“不关我事”。  
“我真不是故意的！”塞尔吉奥连忙说，“我只是不小心忘了……我以上帝的——啊呸，我以克里斯头生子的名义起誓，我绝对不是有意扔下你儿子的……”  
两人继续争吵着，离开了克里斯的卧室。  
克里斯又俯下身去吻里卡多。他的目光和动作都无比专注，周围的世界仿佛都不存在了，只剩下他和卡卡。他的胳膊伸到里卡多身下，托起他的上半身，然后握住了天使左侧翅膀的根部。  
他忍不住摩挲那处细腻的绒毛，柔软极了。  
这一切都是真的。克里斯忍不住想。他的天使、他的哥哥、他的卡卡，真的又回到了他的怀里，这次不是做梦。他要永远留住他，再也不让他离开。  
克里斯的手慢慢用力，越握越紧。  
感受到疼痛的里卡多从昏迷中醒来了。  
“疼……克里斯……克里斯你放开我……好疼啊……”里卡多哀求着几乎要哭出声来。太疼了，他的翅膀。天使的翅膀是很敏感的。  
也很脆弱。  
克里斯丝毫不为所动地继续加大手下的力量，天使的翅骨在他的掌心里发出崩溃的声音。  
“啊！”里卡多痛哭流涕地惨叫。他挣扎起来，全身都疼得像散了架，可是克里斯的力道还在继续加重。他感觉自己像是被人攥在掌心里的小鸟，无论怎么挣扎，都会被捏扁。  
终于到了那个临界点。里卡多清楚地知道自己的翅膀断掉了，他感觉到也听到了。  
剧痛让他发了疯，他试图推开克里斯，对他拳打脚踢，然而克里斯仍由他打，抓着他翅膀的手却没有丝毫放松，只不过用力的方向改变了——他开始拉扯天使的翅膀。  
里卡多明白他的用意了——这个恶魔想把他的翅膀生生扯下来！  
“不要……克里斯……求你了！好疼啊……求你放过我……不要扯掉我的翅膀，克里斯…………不要！不、不！克里斯！”里卡多哀求的语气因为疼痛猛然拔高，在他尖叫出克里斯名字的那一刻，他的翅膀彻底和他的身体分离了。  
“啊……啊！”可怜的天使痛苦得不成样子。他脸色白得要命，一口口倒抽着气，除了痛苦的惨叫什么声音也发不出来。  
克里斯拎着他断掉的一片翅膀站起来，他满手都是鲜血，把羽毛也染红了。白森森的断骨足有小腿粗细，从血红的皮肉间戳出来，克里斯仔细看了几眼，“哈，原来天使的翅骨长这样，和人的骨头没什么区别嘛。”随后就把那片巨大折扇般的翅膀随意地扔在了地上。  
里卡多从床上翻滚了下去。他在地上匍匐着爬行，朝着他的翅膀爬过去。  
他不能没有翅膀，没有翅膀他就再也回不到天堂里去了！  
就在即将够到翅膀的那一刻，他伸出手臂，然而指尖尽头的翅膀突然化为了一团烈火。  
“不！”里卡多撕裂地惨叫。他不顾一切地要冲过去，然而被克里斯抱住了。  
“你的翅膀已经断了，没用了，我就帮你烧了吧。”克里斯的口气仿佛在说一件不痛不痒的小事。  
里卡多又疼又绝望，哭得停不下来，再次晕厥过去。

7  
接下来整整2个月，里卡多都只能趴在床上。天使的翅膀和灵魂相连，一旦受损，留下的伤口没有任何法力能帮助愈合。  
塞尔吉奥原本也想拔掉费尔南多的翅膀，但是看到里卡多的惨状，又看到南多可怜巴巴的眼神，他就没下得去手。  
“反正南多的翅膀也飞不起来了，留着又有什么关系呢？”塞尔吉奥说。  
“我也不知道义人肉能不能一直管用，还是扯了好，一了百了。”克里斯冷淡地说。  
“那等失效的时候再拔吧！”塞尔吉奥快活地拍拍南多的翅膀，“小南多，等你能飞的时候我就把你的翅膀也掰断，哈哈哈！”  
南多正在替里卡多的伤口涂药，听到这话吓得浑身哆嗦起来。  
“南多现在都被我干开啦！”塞尔吉奥又开心地说，“他现在都不会流血了，你的卡卡怎么样了？”  
克里斯瞥了他一眼，“老样子。”  
“那一定是你干的不够多！”塞尔吉奥笃定地说，“你看，我经常时不时插一下南多，比如现在……”他说着就把手伸进了南多长袍底下，把三根手指捅进了那个入口。  
南多身体一凛，脸色通红，一边发抖一边低声啜泣。  
“好了，别在我这里发情了！我是让你的南多帮忙来照顾里卡多的，你这样还他还怎么干活？”克里斯不满道。  
“哎呀你真是……没有情趣。”塞尔吉奥讪讪地抽回了手。  
南多的眼泪从他的下巴滴落到了里卡多的背上。里卡多把胳膊伸到背后，反手握住了南多的手。  
“哦对啦，我的南多还来月经了！”塞尔吉奥的口气里仿佛是骄傲，“他马上就能给我生孩子啦！”  
“你话太多了！”克里斯终于忍不住了，“南多，你换好药了吗！快跟他走吧！”  
南多慌慌张张地站起来，局促地点头。  
“快走快走！”克里斯夸张地挥手，“再和他呆在一个屋子里，我就要爆炸了！”  
撵走了塞尔吉奥，克里斯又俯下身去认真地亲吻里卡多。他的一只手滑到里卡多的双股之间，隔着袍子摩擦着密道口。  
“你怎么还没来月经……”克里斯说，“什么时候才能给我生孩子呢……”  
里卡多死死咬着嘴唇，一声不啃。

等他的伤好了之后，克里斯在房事上毫无顾忌，更加变本加厉起来，毫不知足地贪婪摄取卡卡的身体。  
一个月之后的某天早上，克里斯从里卡多身体里退出来时，带出了暗红色的液体。他起初以为是里卡多又受伤了，但仔细检查确认里卡多下体没有伤口。  
他确定那是经血。他抱住他的天使，大大地亲了一口：“卡卡，你来月经啦，我们会有孩子，你开心吗？”  
里卡多一脸惊惧，丝毫不明白这个恶魔究竟为何喜悦。  
虽然这样说，但里卡多很长时间都没有任何怀孕的迹象。费尔南多倒是很快怀孕，十个月之后，生下了一个男孩，取名安东尼。  
安东尼生下来就有恶魔的翅膀，还有尾巴和獠牙，但是脸庞清秀，很像南多。塞尔吉奥开心极了，喜欢得不得了，整天抱着他到处炫耀。  
克里斯每每看到，晚上就会更加奋力操他的天使。  
“你看南多都生孩子了，不是挺好吗？”克里斯在里卡多身上的动作很粗鲁，语气却心平气和，“快生一个孩子吧，卡卡。以后这里就是你的家了，你有我、有孩子，我们永远在一起。”  
“不……”里卡多艰难地发出声音，“天堂才是我的家……这里是地狱，我是个天使……”  
毫无预兆地，克里斯一巴掌落在他脸上。  
里卡多被打得眼前一黑，全身瑟缩着发抖，眼泪控制不出地溢出眼眶。  
“我是个天使……”里卡多歇斯底里地叫道，“我要回天堂！”  
克里斯从他身体里退出去，开始对他拳打脚踢。  
里卡多被踢得在地上翻滚，克里斯一把揪住他尚存的翅膀拎起来：“你只有一个翅膀，算什么天使！你回不去天堂了，别做梦了！”  
“不、不不！”里卡多拒绝接受现实，“我是个天使，我一定会回到天堂的！”  
“你再说！我把你这片翅膀也掰断！”说话间，克里斯的右手掐住了里卡多的右翅，左手猛地薅了一大把羽毛下来。  
“啊！”疼痛唤醒了里卡多惨烈的记忆。活活被掰掉翅膀，那是会在灵魂留下烙印的痛。他的理智还想抗拒，但身体已经率先害怕了起来。  
他捂着耳朵蜷缩起来，一边摇头一遍哭泣。克里斯还捏着他的翅膀，感觉到他的颤抖传过来。  
克里斯平复了情绪，靠近把他抱了起来。  
他的哥哥完全瘦得不像个天使了，抱在怀里比羽毛还要轻。克里斯亲吻着里卡多的头发，低声安慰着他：“没事，卡卡，我在这里，谁也不能伤害你。”

8  
最终里卡多还是怀孕了。他的肚子一天天大了起来，脸却越发苍白消瘦。怀孕的头三个月，里卡多孕吐得特别厉害。克里斯又把费尔南多借来照顾他，勉为其难地忍受塞尔吉奥的聒噪。  
这天，克里斯和塞尔吉奥恰好都出门了，只有南多带着安东尼，陪伴着里卡多。  
“你吃点东西吧。”南多端着碗，轻声劝里卡多。“你也为孩子想一想。”  
“我恨不得死掉。”里卡多拍打着自己的肚皮，他恨这个小杂种，“我的肚子里有一个恶魔！怎么会这样！”  
南多讪讪地看一眼在自己怀里吃奶的安东尼，这个金毛的小恶魔眯起眼睛冲他笑了，露出了尖锐的犬齿。“孩子……孩子是无辜的呀……”  
“南多，你怎么就这样屈服了！”里卡多非常不解，“你怎么可以！”  
“我……我也没有办法啊……”南多低着头，“我又能怎么办呢……”  
“我们可以逃跑呀！”里卡多急切地说，“我们两个人一起努力，一定可以有办法回到天堂的！”  
“可是……可是……”南多急红了脸。“我们又打不过他们……而且……为什么非得回天堂呢？他……塞尔吉奥对我挺好的……而且我也放不下安东尼……”  
里卡多愣住了，他没有料到费尔南多是这样想的。  
正在这时，克里斯推门进来了。  
“聊什么呢，小天使们？”克里斯的笑容若有所思，“小南多，快回家吧，塞尔吉奥都等急了。”  
南多连忙把碗放下，抱着孩子赶紧走了。  
屋里只剩下克里斯和里卡多两人。  
克里斯坐到床边，手却伸进被子里，摸到里卡多隆起的肚皮，里卡多吓得直往后缩。  
克里斯似乎觉得他的反应很有趣，玩味地笑着。  
“小家伙还乖吗？”摸着摸着，克里斯的手不安分地往里卡多下体流连，  
“别……别……”里卡多试图抓住克里斯的手，隆起的腹部却成为了一个阻碍。  
天使的袍子底下什么也没穿，克里斯轻车熟路地就找到了里卡多的花穴，两瓣肉唇在他的挑逗下已经有些湿润了。  
“你湿了呢。”克里斯的手指在里卡多的小洞里轻拢慢捻，勾起几道银丝。  
里卡多窘迫地想要并起腿，却把克里斯的手夹得更紧了。  
“呵，这么想要吗？”克里斯嗤笑一声。他抓住里卡多的脚踝，顺势把他往自己身前一拉，里卡多下面的小口子就赤裸裸地打开在自己面前。  
“不、不要！”里卡多惊慌失措，他胡乱蹬踢着，却始终不得要领，反而被克里斯把手绑在了一起，只能眼睁睁看着克里斯把勃起的阴茎抵在了自己下面的入口处。  
克里斯握着自己的肉棒，却不急于进入，而是抵在里卡多入口处淹没着。那可怜的花瓣已经被蹂躏得红肿不堪，不断向外渗着色情的汁水。里卡多的双手挡在自己腹部，做出一个推拒的姿势，但那显然是徒劳。  
“不要！克里斯……求你了……我还怀着孩子……”里卡多无措地哭叫着，下一秒，克里斯就突然地捅进去了。  
疼痛和快感同时袭来，里卡多发出了一声喑哑的叫声。他大睁着双眼，无法控制地发抖，隔了几秒，才有两行泪水从眼角流下来。  
而克里斯已经开始了抽插。他把里卡多的袍子撩到肩膀处，露出那两颗因为怀孕而红肿饱涨的乳头，然后咬了上去。  
“呜……不！”里卡多发出了小奶猫一般的尖叫。克里斯在低下头的一瞬间露出了他的獠牙，里卡多害怕极了。  
克里斯连咬带舔地逗弄那颗葡萄，里卡多觉得自己浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，然而下面还在不停地流水。  
他绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
我的主，我仁慈的父亲，我究竟做错了什么，要受到这样的惩罚？  
克里斯仿佛听到了他的心声，“从诞生那一刻起，咱们的命运就已经注定了。你做什么都是没用的，别想着逃跑那套了。这就是父亲给你安排的使命，你就认命吧。”

-tbc


	2. 新生

9  
里卡多的临盆之期已经到了。  
夏奇拉在为他接生，可是小家伙迟迟不肯出来。  
里卡多撕心裂肺的惨叫声越来越微弱，夏奇拉为难地看向克里斯：“他好像难产。”  
里卡多的意识已经开始混沌不清，他下半身几乎是浸泡在鲜血中，那红得触目惊心简直让人以为这是地狱的刑房。  
“刨吧。”克里斯一咬牙，直截了当地说。  
他果断地拿起匕首，划开了里卡多的肚子，然后是子宫壁，露出了里面包裹的新生命。  
小东西安静地蜷缩在子宫里，六片黑色的羽翼包裹着他。克里斯把他抱出来，他张开了翅膀，开始放声哭泣。  
夏奇拉接过了孩子。克里斯开始用法术修复里卡多残破的身体。这花了比以往更长的时间，但是最终里卡多还是恢复如初，甚至没有在身体上留下疤痕。他慢慢苏醒过来。  
克里斯站起来，又抱过了孩子。这小家伙是黑色的六翼天使。  
他把小天使放在里卡多怀里，“卡卡，你看，我们的孩子。就叫哈梅斯好不好？”  
里卡多一言不发，闭上眼睛别过了脸。

哈梅斯长得很快，不到一年他就可以在克里斯的宫殿里到处跑，然后又学会了飞。可他还没有学会把翅膀藏起来，胡乱挥舞的六片翅膀经常把羽毛撒的到处都是，也经常打碎东西，或者刮伤别人。  
安东尼对他毛茸茸的翅膀很好奇，总喜欢摸个不停，有几次还张嘴咬上去，哈梅斯被咬疼了，就会用翅膀扇他，最后打成一团。虽然安东尼大他两岁，可是哈梅斯的力气非常大而且有些婴儿肥，两人搏斗起来不相上下，经常打的不可开交。  
塞尔吉奥从来不管他俩这种打闹，看到了只会在一边哈哈大笑。费尔南多如果在场的话会把他们拉开，免得他们把对方的脑袋砸出窟窿来。一个是有天使混血的小恶魔，另一个是极为罕见的黑色六翼天使，两个小生物都有相当非凡的能量，连阿尔瓦罗都不愿意招惹他俩。  
然而有一天他们的互殴被克里斯遇上了。克里斯一手拎着一只翅膀把他俩都扔出去老远。  
安东尼嗷嗷哭着，爬起来跑回家找费尔南多撒娇了。哈梅斯坐在地上哭了一会儿，并没有人理他，他也就安静了。他用翅膀打蝙蝠鬼玩儿，拍晕了一个，他捡起来看了一会儿，觉得无趣，随手朝墙上扔去，那小东西瞬间变成了一摊乌黑的血泥。也没有安东尼陪他打架了，他实在百无聊奈，干脆躺在地上呼呼大睡。  
醒来之后他还是躺在地上。他觉得有些饿了，跑进厨房抓起一块生肉就啃起来。  
他啃得满脸是血的时候，克里斯走了进来。  
他讨好似地喊了一声：“爸爸！”  
克里斯拧着他的翅膀把他拎到泉水边洗澡。全身都冲干净之后，克里斯给他套上了一件白色的袍子，头发和羽毛都梳得整整齐齐，看起来很像一个纯洁无暇的小天使了。  
进入房间之前，克里斯对哈梅斯说了今天唯一的一句话：“要叫妈妈。”  
哈梅斯点点头。他不太明白妈妈是什么意思，他只知道安东尼喊费尔南多妈妈，以前他还以为那是费尔南多的名字。  
克里斯推开了门。  
“Ricky，哈梅斯来看你了。”克里斯说着，把哈梅斯抱了起来。  
里卡多蜷缩在床铺的一角，脸色憔悴惨白。  
克里斯把哈梅斯放在床上，自己也坐上去，然后把里卡多搂进怀里。  
“叫妈妈啊。”克里斯对哈梅斯说。  
“妈妈。”哈梅斯很听话，眨着黑色的大眼睛。  
“Ricky，你看，哈梅斯多么可爱啊，是个真正的小天使。”克里斯笑着说。  
里卡多抬起手，颤抖了很久，最终还是凑了过去，摸着哈梅斯的头发，然后两只手都贴过去，捧着哈梅斯的脸。  
忽然，猝不及防地，里卡多的双手移到哈梅斯脖子上，用力掐了下去！  
“啊！”哈梅斯大叫了一声，六片翅膀拼命扇动起来，用力拍打在里卡多的双臂上。可是里卡多的手臂纹丝不动，而且往前移了移身体，把膝盖压在了哈梅斯的翅膀上。因为窒息，哈梅斯的脸涨得通红。  
“爸爸！爸爸！啊！啊！”哈梅斯不会说别的话，只是重复着喊着，想要克里斯救他。  
克里斯站在床边，一动不动，表情麻木。  
“魔鬼，你这个怪物，受诅咒的……”里卡多口齿不清地说着。  
“啊！啊！”哈梅斯用他最大的力气挣扎着，流下了眼泪。  
克里斯终于还是走过去，扯开里卡多的手。哈梅斯刚刚还没喘过气，就被克里斯扔到了地上。  
哈梅斯惊恐万状，不停抽泣着。他的翅膀疼极了，试着拍了两下，却没有办法飞起来。于是他站在地上，更加放声大哭。但是很快，里卡多的哭声压过了他的。  
哈梅斯在泪眼朦胧中，看到爸爸压在妈妈身上，以一个稳定的频率耸动身体，而妈妈的惨叫和哭声一片混乱。  
哈梅斯愣住了。他不哭了，专注地听着妈妈凄厉的呻吟。  
“不！”里卡多发出痛苦的嘶叫，努力想摆脱克里斯，“克里斯！停下来！不！不要当着他的面！”  
“哈梅斯！”克里斯叫他，“哈梅斯，你想要一个弟弟吗？你想让妈妈给你生个弟弟吗？”  
哈梅斯困惑地看向克里斯。他并不排斥要一个弟弟，他希望有人陪他玩。  
“有了弟弟，我们就不要你了，因为妈妈觉得你不是个好孩子，他刚刚还想掐死你，对不对？因为他觉得你不够好。如果再生一个弟弟，我也不想要你，我会把你扔到矿坑里，喂给那些饿鬼。”  
哈梅斯张大嘴巴，啊地一声又哭了起来。  
“克里斯！求你让他走！”卡卡哭泣着发出绝望的呼喊。  
克里斯捏着里卡多的下巴，确保他能听到自己说话，“你说我和他是恶魔，那我就告诉你真正的恶魔是什么样的。你有多久没见到你的小南多了？你知道他现在又怀上孩子了吗？怀上了伊克尔的孩子。塞尔吉奥比我大方得多，不介意把南多借出去给任何人，昨天他还挺着大肚子被皮克操得哭。你也想让我那么对你吗？”  
“不不不……”里卡多不停摇头，“让他走，求你了，让他走开……求你了……克里斯……让他走……”  
“为什么？他只是个普通的小恶魔不是吗？恶魔还讲究什么伦理廉耻呢？”  
“不……别让看到我这样……求你了……”里卡多满脸泪痕，“他是我的孩子啊……”  
“哦，你的孩子，”克里斯等到了自己想要的答案，“你刚才还想掐死他，你什么时候承认他是你的孩子了？”  
里卡多哭得无法喘气：“求你了……求你了……你想要什么我都给你……让他走开……”  
“我要你认真地当个妻子和母亲，处理好家务，照顾好孩子，不许再做出任何出格的举动。”  
里卡多艰难地点头。  
克里斯终于停下了。他扶着里卡多坐起来，为他穿好了衣服，然后又叫哈梅斯：“过来，到妈妈怀里来。”  
哈梅斯愣愣的，完全不知所措。他有些迟疑，毕竟妈妈刚才还想掐死他！  
“过来！”克里斯用不容拒绝的口气命令。  
哈梅斯缓缓地爬上了床，但还是没有靠近里卡多。  
“抱抱他吧，Ricky。你到现在一次都还没有抱过他。”克里斯又命令里卡多。  
里卡多不停抽泣着。他张开颤抖的双手，把哈梅斯拥进了怀里。  
“这就对了。”克里斯说。  
哈梅斯一片茫然，丝毫不理解刚刚发生的一切——后来，等他慢慢长大，他甚至不记得这件事了。

10  
哈梅斯野生的日子终于结束了。里卡多着手管教他，从教他说话开始。哈梅斯非常不习惯突然间有了禁锢，经常暴躁地攻击里卡多，大嚷大叫着发脾气。  
开始几次里卡多毫无防备，被哈梅斯的翅膀刮伤，或者被他连踢带咬地打伤。  
克里斯会把逃跑的哈梅斯抓回去，吊起来用鞭子抽打。哈梅斯凄惨的哭声能传到赛尔吉奥府上，有一次赛尔吉奥还带着安东尼来看热闹，把安东尼吓得一天没说话。  
“看到没有，那就是天使们的教育方式。”赛尔吉奥笑着说，“而他们居然说我们是恶魔。”  
哈梅斯三岁多才能够说出完整的句子。里卡多也教他以诺克语，天使的语言。哈梅斯极其没有耐心，克里斯不得不用铁链把他锁在书桌边上，整天整夜。  
里卡多对此都很漠然，只是机械地做克里斯要求的事情。哈梅斯挣扎起来的时候还是会袭击他，他有了防备，一般会躲开，偶尔也还手。哈梅斯被打了就会躲到桌子底下，痛哭流涕，不停咬自己的翅膀。  
他从生下来没有听过爱这个词，只有安东尼对他说过，你爸爸妈妈都不爱你。  
他很茫然，爱是什么？  
我妈妈就很爱我，我挨打了，他会难过，如果我受伤了，他会比我还要疼。你妈妈就不会，你被你爸爸用鞭子抽，他都不救你，他俩都不爱你。  
哈梅斯很愤怒，于是又推倒安东尼打起来。  
费尔南多惊叫一声，去把他俩拉开，抱起安东尼就走。哈梅斯又被一个人留下了。他觉得很难受很难受，控制不住地用翅膀到处拍打，折断了很多羽毛，他把它们都拔了下来，把自己原本漂亮的翅膀弄得鲜血淋漓。他不愿意回家，一个人漫无目的地往前走。他再也不想待在地狱里了。他拍打着翅膀飞起来，希望自己能到一个新的地方去。  
当然，最后他还是被克里斯轻易找到，揪回了家里。  
后来，哈梅斯就很少哭了，也很少再发脾气，无论发生什么，他都会笑起来，即使胳膊被克里斯折断，他还是一边笑一边流眼泪。  
他恨死他们了。他不明白自己为什么要来到这个世界上被他们折磨。  
里卡多再次怀孕了，又有一段时间没人管他。几个月之后里卡多甚至不能下床行走，克里斯让哈梅斯照看他。  
里卡多睡着的时候，哈梅斯贴在他的肚子上，听到里面另一个生命的心跳。  
他也是这么来的吧。他小小地叫了一声：“妈妈……”  
里卡多醒来了。  
他抬起头来，他俩对视着。  
“你想杀了他吗。”里卡多的声音很平静，“如果你想，就动手吧。”  
“不，”哈梅斯站起来，远离里卡多的身体，“我不会碰你的。你要杀了他你可以自己动手，他在你身体里。可是你不敢。”  
里卡多又闭上了眼睛，并没有回答哈梅斯的话。  
一个月之后里卡多生产了，一个很普通的白色双翼的小天使。他是一个使者，和里卡多一样。克里斯给他起名叫做卢卡斯。

卢卡斯一两岁之后，很明显地像塞尔吉奥。  
塞尔吉奥要笑坏了，逗卢卡斯叫他爸爸。克里斯并不是很在意。卢卡斯明显是个彻头彻尾的天使，绝无可能有塞尔吉奥什么事，虽然长得像，可能只是巧合。  
里卡多对卢卡斯要比对哈梅斯尽心得多。哈梅斯亲耳听到里卡多对卢卡斯说，以后你一定要离开地狱，到人间去，如果可以的话，回到天堂去。  
天堂是什么样子？哈梅斯想象不到。他没有走出过地狱。  
哈梅斯已经很少在地狱里飞了。他的六片翅膀太大了，而地狱的天是有上限的，他很容易就会撞到屏障。他从来没见过克里斯在地狱里飞，可能也是这个缘故。地狱不是给天使住的地方。  
听说人间的天是蓝色的，而且几乎是无穷高。哈梅斯想去看看。  
像克里斯或者塞尔吉奥，他们可以随意在人间和地狱穿梭，不受任何限制，可是大部分恶魔都不行，更不要说哈梅斯才八岁。但他知道地狱里有一个地方是通往人间的，只是出入那条通道需要批准。他是克里斯的儿子，或许可以试试闯一下。也许守卫不会马上告诉克里斯。  
他真的试了，假装自己是得到克里斯允许的。守卫虽然有些犹豫，但还是放行了。他走进去，第一次见到了蓝天和白云。地狱里永远是血红色的天空。  
空气是湿润微凉的，没有一丝血腥味。哈梅斯深呼吸，感觉到自己的胸腔被快乐灌满。他拍打着翅膀，轻快地冲上了云霄。  
他从来没有飞过这么高。他快速地掠过海洋，沙漠，树林，田地，城市。人间变化多样，丰富五彩，而且似乎无边无际。他第一次看到如此繁复多样的世界。他突然间明白了美丽的含义。  
他继续拉升。他想知道这天的极限在哪儿。他想去更高的地方。  
云越来越密集，他已经无法看见地面。忽然间他冲破了云层，看到了金色的太阳。  
他不知道那是什么。  
可是那个东西那么耀眼，那么温暖，那么美丽。  
他朝着太阳飞过去。  
他不知道自己飞了多久，可是太阳看起来并没有变得更近。他终于也觉得飞累了，眼睛看了太久的阳光，现在流泪不止。  
他想找个地方休息一下。他下降了一些高度，然而，忽然看见了一棵大树。  
他觉得他还远远没有到达地面，可是的的确确是有一棵树，长在绿草如茵的旷野上。  
他落在了草地上，朝那棵树走去。树上有一些果子，他有些饿了。  
然而当他快要走进那宽阔的树冠之下时，一个人影从树上跳了下来，用剑指着他：“什么人！”  
那人长着一对雪白的宽阔的翅膀，和费尔南多还有卢卡斯一样。哈梅斯没说话，也没反抗。  
他是天使。也许这里是天堂。  
那个天使看清了他之后，收起了剑。  
“你是军队里的吗？我怎么不认识你？”那个天使肤色偏黑，和他的翅膀形成鲜明对比。“不对啊，你还这么小，你不应该在耶路撒冷上课吗，为什么跑到这里来？”  
哈梅斯摇摇头，什么也不说。  
“回去吧！你的老师会生气的。”那个天使好脾气地笑着。  
哈梅斯也冲着他笑。  
他指指那棵树上的果子：“我能吃吗？”  
那个天使的表情瞬间严肃起来，又把剑指向了哈梅斯：“你是开玩笑吗？”  
哈梅斯眨着眼睛，不解地看着他。  
“该死！”他骂了一句，“该死，你不是天堂里的天使！你是从哪里来的？！”  
哈梅斯往后退，想要躲开他的剑，然而那锋利的剑刃一直紧逼着他的脖子。  
哈梅斯准备逃跑了。他猛地向上一冲，拍两下翅膀准备飞走。可是那个天使比他的动作还快，已经飞到了他的上方，凌空一剑劈下，他躲闪不及，坠到了地上。  
他有一片翅膀被砍伤了，钻心的疼痛，他不得不用手捂住了伤口。  
“你是从地狱来的吗！”那个天使质问道。  
忽然间一阵大风卷来，飞沙走石，他和那个天使都眯起了眼睛，用翅膀遮挡住脸。  
哈梅斯感到有人抓住了他的翅膀，把他拽了起来。高高飞起之后，他脱离了沙尘的干扰，看清了来人——克里斯蒂亚诺。  
“爸爸……”他有些恐慌。他竟然觉得克里斯可能会把他扔下去摔死。  
然而克里斯只是拎着他飞到了云层之上，再看下去刚才那片土地已经不复存在了。然后一个瞬移，他们已经回到了家里。  
哈梅斯被克里斯扔在地上。  
哈梅斯刚想站起来，克里斯的翅膀猛地朝他扇过去，把他拍在地上。  
他疼得叫出了声，因为锋利的羽翼在他的胸前划出了许多道伤口，脸上也是。  
“谁允许你擅自离开地狱的！”克里斯的声音如此威严，审讯犯人可能也不过这样。  
“我只是想去看看……”哈梅斯小声说。“地狱的天空太矮了，我没法飞了……”  
克里斯的翅膀又朝他扇过去，他本能地用自己的翅膀格挡，然而相触的一瞬间他感到了骨骼断裂的痛苦。  
“啊！”他惨叫，抱着翅膀在地上打滚。他没想到克里斯用了那么大的力气，如果他没用翅膀挡这一下，也许断的会是他的胳膊或者肋骨，甚至脖子。  
克里斯蹲下去，捏住他另一片完好的翅膀，“一年内禁止你再飞，这是对你的惩罚。”  
“不不不……”他感觉到克里斯手下的力气在加大，他疯狂地扭动，用他能动的翅膀拼命拍打克里斯。然而这些挣扎都是徒劳的。  
他清楚地听见“咔喳”一声。克里斯捏碎了他的翼骨，从翅膀弯曲的关节处。  
接下来克里斯捏断了他另外三片翅膀。他疼得恨不得死掉，可是他一直清醒着。他只剩下一片完好的翅膀了，他把它抱在怀里，流着泪求饶：“对不起，求你了……爸爸……求求你……请你不要……不要……”  
克里斯丝毫不肯动摇。他坚决地抓住了他最后一片尚能活动的翅膀。  
咔喳。  
哈梅斯痛哭。太疼太疼了，每一条神经仿佛都要燃烧起来。  
克里斯的手上全是鲜血，随意地在哈梅斯的羽毛上擦了擦。  
他踢了踢在地上奄奄一息的哈梅斯：“如果你以后还想能够飞，那就赶紧站起来，想办法把骨头接上吧。”  
克里斯走了。哈梅斯用了很久才咬牙从地上爬起来。他的六片翅膀全都垂着，拖到了地上，流着血。  
哈梅斯刚走了一步就疼得跪在地上。那疼痛好像是刀刃切入骨髓，一直贯穿了他的脊柱，让他站都站不住了。  
他垂着头，抵着墙壁，大口喘气。然而呼吸导致的胸口起伏，也会让他剧痛。  
他觉得自己要死了。天使没有了翅膀还能活下去吗？这么这么痛，怎么能活下去呢？

——TBC——


End file.
